


No Pressure

by Renabe



Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Swearing, Positive ending, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for potential future chapter, Soulmates, Unresolved Feelings, fair game, fairgameweek2020, mention of minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Qrow finds out Clover is in fact his soulmate, and he needs time to process the information before he can even talk to the man.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666021
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> FairGameWeek Day 4: ~~Birds~~ /Soulmates
> 
> This is not a fully fleshed out AU. It's sort of a what-if, adding soulmate dynamics to existing material sometime during their stay in Atlas. It's really a short blurb right now, and I hope to be able to add another chapter or two, but we'll see (I have more written, but it decided to get very heavy, and I'm nowhere near finished).
> 
> I went with the _matching words in your partner's color and handwriting_ approach to soulmate marks.

Unable to stifle the quiet gasp that spilled from his lips, Qrow instinctively brought a hand to cover his mouth. When Clover tilted his head toward him at the sound, he quickly tried to play it off by clearing his throat, waiting for the other to continue what he was doing before dropping his hand. Still he couldn’t look away. The word _Luck_ , in his own sloppy handwriting, in a shade of red he'd long claimed as _his own_ , decorated the other’s arm where his ascot had been.

Clover was currently tying said ascot around his fingers, having received a nasty scrape when he had to adjust his landing strategy to account for a rampaging Goliath that entered his path. The danger was gone now, and they were safely aboard a transit back to Atlas Academy, so he was free to do something about the bleeding.

Qrow was too busy staring to be polite and tie the damn thing for him. Sure, he had considered the possibility that Clover might have the matching mark to his, ever since he discovered the man's semblance. But he did not dare to think about if it were actually true. He'd only just met the guy then, and he wasn't interested in soulmate bullshit. So he told himself, anyway.

But it was hard to not care when it stared him in the face, so _red_ , almost accusatory. Like it knew he wanted to avoid ever knowing of its existence and hated him for it.

He had to look at something else before Clover noticed. Yeah right, there was no way he hadn’t noticed already, Qrow thought, chancing a glance at the other’s face. He finally finished tying the fabric around his fingers and was just lifting his head again. Qrow dropped his gaze to the floor, afraid if he caught Clover’s eyes it would start a conversation. _The_ conversation.

The rest of the ride back was surprisingly silent. Charged with something akin to tension, but not unbearable. It offered time to think, but the more Qrow thought, the more he came to the conclusion that Clover revealed his soulmate mark to him _on purpose_. That the only reason he tied his red sash around his cut, rather than wait for treatment once they reached Atlas, was because the Ace Op wanted him to know that it was _his_ mark on his skin. While Qrow had been busy ignoring the mere likelihood of them having matching marks, Clover had already decided that he _knew_ they did. And now Qrow knew they did, too. There was no hiding from it anymore.

The airship landed, and Clover stood. Qrow did not. Clover hesitated a moment, turning toward him with the intent to say something. Whatever it was caught in his throat as he took in the man’s pensive expression. Qrow did not see him, his eyes distant and unfocused, deep in thought. The brunette considered reaching out to him but thought better of it. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his scroll as he left the ship, preparing to send a message.

Qrow hardly noticed, still absorbed in thoughts of the implications of seeing that mark. His first instinct should have been to get angry, but he’d spent enough time with Clover to understand why he did it. It wasn’t to try to push the older huntsman into opening up to him- Qrow had already done that on his own terms. It wasn’t to convince him to stay forever, either.

It was an invitation. Clover’s way of showing that he wanted to be open and honest with Qrow too, if he’ll have him. Most of their interactions so far had involved the Ace Op supporting the lonely hunter, being there for him in any way he could. And that had nothing to do with thinking they were soulmates. Clover was just that warm, that caring. It was obvious in how his behavior toward Qrow never changed. Something would have changed once the man was sure they were _meant to be_ if that was what he cared about.

So Clover showing off his mark was simply his way of asking if it was okay to be vulnerable with Qrow. 

Running shaking hands through his hair, Qrow shuddered at what that might mean. He knew there was more to the man than he let everyone see, but what was hidden under that mask of perfection? If Clover needed a connection as strong as a soul bond to be able to share that side of himself, how afraid must he be that others would reject him for it? How long had he dealt with the loneliness of never letting anyone see him for who he really was?

Qrow wanted to know. _Needed_ to know, to be the person who would accept whatever lay under the surface. And that terrified him. Because he knew, he _knew_ , that whatever he found there would tip him over the edge in this losing battle of trying not to fall for Clover Ebi.

His scroll buzzed, startling him from his thoughts. Pulling it from his pocket, a new message caught his attention.

"No pressure."

He couldn't help the eye roll, too habitual a response. Clover must have felt a little guilty if he needed to send him that. It was cute, really, and he wanted to tease him for it. Send back something like _it's a little late for that, lucky charm_ , but thought better of it. If Clover was already feeling insecure, he might take it seriously.

Qrow tucked the scroll away without answering, deciding he would instead respond in person.


End file.
